Perfect Love
by Magone
Summary: Aang had been away for awhile, then finally comes back to see Katara again. But Sokka made a few surprises for both of them. Read and find out what happens. Kataang.


Perfect Love

AN: I was listening to a song on my Ipod so; please tell me what you think of it.

Introduction: Aang was super excited; he was going to see the gang again and his lovely wife after being away from them for three months. Aang went away to help Zuko with some problems going on in the northern part of the Firenation.

Aang was now in Ba Sing Se at a fancy hotel chilling Sokka and Zuko (AN: he came back with Aang to be with his wifey as well).

"Man, how is she? Does she still look the same?", Aang kept asking nervously.

"Dude relax. My sister isn't going anywhere alright", Sokka said patting his brother-in-law on the back.

"I know, its just that I haven't seen her in three months. You have no idea how much I missed her", Aang said rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"Aang just relax man. I called Suki yesterday and she, Toph, and Katara will meet us at the club tonight", Zuko said buttoning up part of his vest on top of his red shirt.

"Come on, get into that bathroom and get dressed. Plus it is mask night at the club so you will have to cover your face", Sokka said handing Aang his clothes and his black mask.

Sokka and Zuko took one last look at themselves in the mirror. Then five minutes later Aang walked out of the bathroom with black Nike sneakers on, dark blue jeans, and a white dress up shirt that is unbuttoned slightly at the top. He walked to the mirror making sure he looked alright. He turned to Zuko and Sokka.

"Guys, how exactly do I look", he asked. Zuko and Sokka looked at Aang with wide eyebrows and smirks on their faces.

"My brother, I can defiantly say that Katara picked one good looking man to take good care of her", Sokka said.

Meanwhile: The girls were at Sokka/ Toph's place.

Suki was putting the last touches of make- up on both her and Toph. They heard one of the bedroom door creek open to see a shy Katara step outside the door. Both girls, well girl, dropped their mouth open. Katara was wearing a beautiful elegant white dress with silver heels.

"Katara, you look so beautiful", Suki commented.

Katara blushed at the comment, she went back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She kept looking from the mirror- to herself- to Suki.

"Are you sure I look alright", Katara asked looking over herself again.

"Katara when Aang sees you, he probably would never see any other women in the world other than you, which he does already", Suki said.

This caused Katara to laugh a little.

"Thanks for the comment Suki", Katara said looking at her friend.

"Anytime", she replied.

"Hey, I hate to break the conversation and all, but does anyone know exactly what time it is", Toph asked.

Suki then looked at the clock and gasped.

"Come on we have to go", Suki said. She gave Katara her white mask that just covers her eyes. They left the house not before locking up. Toph earth bended them to the club.

The guys got there before the girls. All three headed for the bar. The bartender came up to them with a blue mask on like everyone else(AN: I mean everyone is wearing a mask).

"Hey, what can I get you guys", he asked them.

"I'll have a Miller Lite", Zuko said.

"I'll have a Bacardi with lime", Sokka said.

"I'll have a regular Samuel Adams", Aang said.

"Coming right up", the bartender said going through the freezer.

Aang turned around to face the crowd of people dancing to the music. Sokka came up to him and handed him his drink.

"Sokka, I don't see her anywhere", Aang said taking his Samuel Adams bottle from Sokka. Sokka looked around and then up at the entrance. He suddenly smiled out of nowhere seeing a girl in a short green dress, a girl in a maroon color dress, and finally a girl in a short white dress come downstairs. He whispered something to Zuko real quick; Zuko looked at the entrance seeing the girls and quickly disappear through the crowd.

"Aang look harder, cause right now I see a beautiful girl with blue eyes standing at the bottom of the steps", Sokka said pointing at the entrance

Aang followed the direction that Sokka was pointing to and gasped. Katara couldn't really see him because of his mask.

"She looks so beautiful", Aang whispered.

"I'll be right back", Sokka said disappearing through the crowd as well, letting Aang 'Aw' at his sister.

Zuko made it up to the girls and quickly ran to Suki giving her a lustful kiss.

"You made it", he said placing both their foreheads together. Suki wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We couldn't let you guys be here by yourselves now could we", she replied giving him another kiss.

"Uh.. hello, me and Katara are still here you know", Toph said sarcastically.

Suki and Zuko broke apart. Zuko went to Toph and gave her a hug before moving to Katara giving her a hug as well. Sokka made it through the crowd and ran to Toph picking her up.

"Hey pervert put me down", Toph yelled. Sokka laughed at her and to shut her up he gave her a kiss. Not even five seconds later she was kissing him back.

"Are you ok now cutie", Sokka asked breaking their kiss pressing their foreheads together.

"Better now, but don't ever do that ever again", Toph said slapping his chest a little causing Sokka to laugh a bit.

Sokka turned to face Katara.

"Your beloved hubby is around, but I am going to give you a hint on how you can find him", Sokka began. Katara anxiously waited for the hint.

"He will be wearing something like what you are wearing, and tonight he will be the only gentleman that you will dance with tonight", Sokka said. He took Toph with him to the dance floor as Zuko did with Suki.

Katara walked through the crowd and headed to another part of the bar. Some men notice Katara and one by one began asking her to dance. Katara knew none of them was Aang even behind the masks. Aang looked at Katara with a smile as he saw her turn down every man that asked her to dance.

"Now it is my turn", he thought placing his empty bottle down. He walked through some people turning down girls who were in his way. He finally reached Katara staring at her like if she was a goddess. Katara felt a presence next to her and turned around to see a man in a black mask staring at her with a smile on his face. She looked in his eyes only to see them darken from the club lights.

"Would you please care to dance with me" he asked her nicely sticking his hand out to her.

"Yes", she said. Aang took her by the hand in time to her 'Down by Jay Sean' come on. They began to dance and Aang twirled her around for a bit before picking her up and gently placed her back down. While dancing, Aang couldn't help but hear the men that Katara turned down talk about him.

"Man, who the fuck is this dude", one of them asked.

"I got an idea, I'm going to go tell him that she is my girl and tell him to back off of her", another one said.

Once Aang heard this he was beyond pissed. When the other guy started walking up to them, Aang earth bended the ground his was walking on and sent the guy shooting right out of the club. Katara afraid for her life, tried to run away, but Aang kept a hold of her.

"Let go of me dammit", Katara yelled but not loud enough.

"Please calm down and I'll let you go", Aang said calmly.

"Just let me go. My husband's here so if you know what's best, its best that you let me go", Katara said still struggling from Aang's grasped.

Aang smiled because he knows that Katara is right, he would kick anyone's ass whoever messed with her.

"I believe you know me. Here's a hint that you know me. I have been to many places with you", Aang said still holding on to her.

"What the hell is this guy talking about", Katara thought.

She looked down for a second, then noticed something on his hands. Without making it ovice Katara looked at his hands seeing the blue arrow on both of them. She gasped, she has been fighting off her husband the entire time. Aang felt Katara relax. He let her go slowly, and she turned to face him.

"Aang", she asked. He smiled at her and took her hands in his. He brought them up to her face and helped her take off his mask as he did the same to her mask.

Katara started crying a little and smiled once she saw those gorgeous grey eyes again. Aang pulled her into a kiss, happy to hold her and to kiss her again, they pulled apart afterwards.

"Damn that was the Avatar's girl. I wish I can have a piece of that ass", one of the guys said.

Both Aang and Katara heard him; Aang stomped his foot causing the ground the guy was standing on to fly in the air and sent the guy in the air.

Katara looked at Aang as he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Seems like my baby doesn't like it when other men compliment me", she said pecking his lips.

"Well no one should look or compliment you like that but me", he whispered huskily.

Katara giggled and kissed Aang again, which he was ever so pleased to accept. One of the people on the dance floor noticed Aang and screamed…..

"OH MY GOD. THE AVATAR IS HERE!". Everyone turned to Aang and Katara. He gave everyone a quick wave as they screamed and cheered for him.

"Why don't we show them what we can do", Aang whispered to Katara.

She smiled then whispered back…

"Sure, plus I have the perfect person to catch me if I fall".

Aang took her hand and began to dance with her step by step. They completely forgot the crowd once they got into their moment. He picked her up bridal style and spinned around a few times. Then he bended her down a little and brought her back up. They got a handful of cheering and clapping once they finished. Not even a minute later a townman came to them holding a camera.

"Would it be alright if I can take a picture of the Avatar and his beloved wife", he asked them. Aang and Katara looked at one another for a second then looked back at the man.

"Sure", they both said. Aang went behind Katara and wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara placed her hands over his and leaned back on him.

"Ok ready. One, two, three smile", he said. They both smiled and the man took the picture.

"Thank you. Enjoy your night", the man said then disappeared through the crowd.

Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki walked up to them.

"Hey, why did that guy take a picture of you guys", Sokka asked.

"We don't really know, but it felt good", Aang said wrapping an arm around Katara causing her to giggle and blush.

"Hey what did I say about getting all mushy and guky around me", Sokka yelled. Toph put her hand on Sokka's chest.

"Leave them alone, Come on they are playing our song", Toph said dragging Sokka to the dance floor.

Far away the man was showing his group of photographers the picture.

"I sware that is perfect love right there", one of them said.

The man turned to look at the couple dancing together smiling at one another.

"Yea, they do have perfect love", the man.

Please review and tell me what you think. Magone.

P.S. I worked hard on this story lol.


End file.
